


Warmth in the cold

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Snow, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: It usually never snowed in the dark world





	Warmth in the cold

It usually never snowed in the dark world

 

But when it did it was hard

 

🔷🔷🔷🔷🔷🔷🔷

 

Everyone in Card Castle had been snowed in, including the court mage and court jester. Their winter performance had been canceled due to the snow, it was alright though, because they got to cuddle.

  
  


Underneath layers of blankets laid Jevil and Seam, in Jevil's quarters the pair had been cuddling, making the most of their free time together. Seam's tail was wrapped around Jevil, protecting him from the cold outside.

 

Jevil snuggle closer giving Seam a scratch behind the ear, Seam's light purring gave Jevil such a warm feeling. The two loved each other more than anything else in the world.

  
  


They want to indulge in each other presence while they could.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so uh this my first fanfic I've posted here, so why not have it be my otp! I'm not very good at writing but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
